Promised Land
by applebatter
Summary: 둔타편 마츠부사 둔타 만난썰
1. 둔타편

푸른 하늘과 비옥한 땅이 생기로 넘치는 곳에서 태어났어.

등의 이끼가 채 덮히지 않은 어린 포켓몬이 더 이상 움직이지 않는 어미의 젖을 오물거렸다. 땅 타입, 특히 땅과 불 타입을 겸비한 둔타에게 있어 차오르는 물은 독이었다. 어제도 그제도 어느새인가부터 하늘은 언제나 흐렸다. 비를 맞아 습기를 흠뻑 머금은 탓에 움직이기가 힘들었다. 새끼를 보호하던 어미는 등의 분화구가 점점 식어가 결국에는 숨이 끊어지기 마련이었다. 둥지와 터전을 집어삼키고도 끊임없이 차오르는 바다는 결국 어미의 불꽃마저 꺼트려버렸다. 잘 움직이지 않는 다리로 뒤뚱뒤뚱 어미의 품에서 벗어나자 몸이 급속히 식어갔다.

남아있는 나무 밑에 웅크려 앉아 비를 피했다. 먹이가 풍부하고 삶의 터전이 되어주었던 섬은 이제 얼마 남아있지 않았다. 폭타와 얼루기들이 살던 조용한 섬에 비가 끊임없이 내리기 시작한것은 불과 얼마 전이었다. 하루 이틀이 아닌 사흘, 일주일이 되어가자 섬은 피폐해졌고, 포켓몬들은 급속히 죽어가기 시작했다. 갈모매는 날개가 젖어 잘 날지 못했고, 어질어질 피하던 얼루기들도 물에 잠겨 죽어갔다. 둔타와 마그마그들은 마그마가 식어 제때 도망치지 못하거나 움직임이 멎었고, 트로피우스의 잎사귀는 물을 지나치게 먹어 축 늘어 썩어갔다.

바다는 지옥이었다.

* * *

비 정도는 축축하지만 괜찮았다. 하늘에서 떨어져내리는 깨끗한 빗방울을 혀로 날름거리면 기분좋은 습기로 목을 축일 수 있었다. 마그마가 조금 식어도 그 새 이끼는 자라났다. 한참을 밖에서 놀고 구르다 들어오면 어미는 꾸중하듯 낮게 울으며 몸에 묻은 진흙과 빗물을 핥아주었었다. 놀다가 지치면 아직은 짧은 다리로 품에 파고들어 젖을 마셨다. 빗물은 깨끗했지만 젖은 달콤하고 든든했다. 조금 마시고 나면 어미가 찾아온 나무열매를 밀어주었다. 나무열매를 아무리 씹어도, 둔타는 젖이 훨씬 좋았다. 달콤하고 어미 냄새가 났으니까.

* * *

쏟아지는 폭우에 몸이 떠내려가지 않도록 발굽에 힘을 주어 땅을 디뎠다. 아직 말캉한 발굽이 모래에 푹 잠겨 몸을 지탱해주었다. 멀리 떨어진 물 위에는 나나열매와 같은 물체가 떠 있었다. 배가 고팠다. 어미를 찾아 우는 둔타의 눈앞에 넘실거리는 바다가 생명이 다한 어미의 몸을 집어삼켰다. 배고픔을 참지 못해 이리저리 발길질을 하다가 나무에 부딫혔다. 떨어진 나무열매는 물을 잔뜩 먹어있었지만 그래도 어거지로 집어삼켰다. 물에 잠긴 어미의 몸에 있는 고리는 모든 것을 삼키는 물과 같은 색이었다.

얼마 나지 않은 땅을 둘러보았다. 쏟아져 내리는 비에 몸이 젖어 점점 둔해지고 있었다. 피해도 막아도 비는 계속해서 내렸다. 몸을 따뜻하게 핥아줄 어미도 배를 채울 나무열매도 없어 주둥이를 땅에 대고 어미의 행동을 따라해 아무 풀이나 마구 뜯어먹었다. 걷던 중에 아까의 나무열매같은 물체가 섬에 닿은 것을 보았다. 몸이 점점 둔해져가도 호기심에 물체를 향해 걸었다. 무언가 붉은 것이 움직였지만 정신이 흐려져 제대로 보이지 않았다. 눈을 몇번 깜빡이자 시야가 검게 물들었다.

* * *

입가에 무언가 와 닿는 것이 느껴져 무의식적으로 더듬어 쭉쭉 빨았다. 어미가 품어주고 있다는 생각에 다리를 바르작거리며 쪽쪽 빨았다. 젖은 나오지 않았다. 살짝 깨물자 나직한 비명이 들려 눈을 뜨니 붉은 물체가 보였다. 움직이던 붉은 물체는 작은 소년이었다. 인간의 아이. 어미가 자주 주의시켜주었지만 섬에서는 한번도 본 적이 없었다. 소년이 작은 포켓몬의 입에서 물린 손가락을 빼내었다. 눈을 뜬 둔타가 이리저리 목을 움직여 주변을 둘러보았다. 자그마한 동굴인 듯 했다. 비척이던 둔타의 몸을 아이가 받쳐주었다.

아이의 몸은 많이 식어있었다. 조금 기운을 차린 둔타가 연기를 폭폭 뿜으며 아이의 몸을 덥히려 이리저리 파고들자 아이가 작게 웃음을 터트렸다. 소년이 기쁘게 둔타의 목을 끌어안았다.

.

비가 조금 그쳐 섬을 함께 걸었다. 소년은 힘이 없어 보였다. 열매가 열린 나무를 발견한 소년이 달려갔지만 열매를 따지 못해 주저앉았다. 둔타는 소년이 끙끙대는 모습을 보다가 옷을 물어 끌어내었다. 인간이라는 족속은 제대로 할 수 있는게 하나도 없었다. 잠시 마그마를 끓이던 둔타가 나무에 돌진했다. 반동으로 나무열매 여럿이 떨어졌다. 배가 고팠지만 자그마한 소년을 위해 어미가 했던 것처럼 나무열매를 밀어주자, 소년은 놀란 듯이 둔타를 바라보다가 나무열매 하나를 주워 둔타에게 내밀었다. 코를 킁킁대던 둔타가 나무열매를 받아 삼키고는 소년의 손을 낼름거렸다. 소년이 다시 작게 웃었다. 전보다는 조금 크게. 둔타는 속의 마그마가 부드럽게 일렁이는 것을 느꼈다. 소년은 미숙했지만 어미와 같이 자신을 챙겨주었다. 소년이 웃는 것이 좋았다.

섬은 확실히 얼마 남아있지 않았다. 어미의 몸은 이전과는 달리 물에 완전히 삼켜져 있었다. 가만히 어미를 바라보는 둔타의 머리를 소년이 쓸어주자 둔타가 낮게 울었다. 이제 괜찮아.

먹을 만한 것이 얼마 남아있지 않았다.

* * *

소년은 점점 힘이 없어져갔다. 먹을 것이 떨어지자 소년은 타고 온 물체 (배라고 했다)를 놓고 다시 바다로 몇번이고 나가려고 했지만, 둔타는 섬에 남아있고 싶었다. 어미와 함께하고 싶었다. 두고 볼 수가 없어 비척이는 소년을 주둥이로 밀어 배에 태웠다. 소년이 몸부림치며 둔타에게 뭐라고 소리를 쳤다. 정확히 무엇이라고 하는지는 잘 모르겠지만 뜻은 이해할 수 있었다. 소년은 둔타를 섬에 혼자 남겨두고 싶지 않은 듯 했다. 멍하니 소년을 보던 둔타가 몸을 돌려 다른 곳으로 기어가기 시작했다. 소년은 기운이 빠진 듯 배에 기대었다.

숨겨두었던 나무열매를 입에 가득 물고 다시 배로 돌아가자 소년은 보이지 않았다. 기어서 배에 올라타니 배 밑바닥에 웅크린 소년이 보였다. 그 모습이 바보같아 물고 있던 나무열매를 소년의 위에 퉤하고 뱉어버렸다. 소년이 눈을 떠 침 범벅이 된 얼굴을 닦아내고는 둔타를 보았다. 배에 매달려 버둥거리던 둔타를 끌어올린 소년이 조금 커진 포켓몬을 품에 끌어안았다. 귀에 떨어지는 물방울을 흔들어 털어내던 둔타가 소년을 올려다보았다. 소년의 얼굴에서는 빗방울이 똑똑 떨어지고 있었다. 또 비가 오나 싶어서 소년의 뺨을 할짝인 둔타가 달래듯이 작게 울었다.

소년에게서 내리는 빗방울은 맑고 깨끗하면서도 바다와 같은 맛이 났다.

.

.

.

폭타는 고개를 들어 창 밖을 바라보았다. 오후의 소나기가 잠깐 쏟아지고 있어서 하늘은 어두웠다. 난로에 숨을 내뿜어 불을 붙인 둔타가 의자에서 잠든 마츠부사의 옆으로 돌아와 앉았다. 어릴때나 성체가 되었을때나 변함없이 춥게 자는 것은 여전했다. 잠시 콧김을 킁, 하고 내뿜은 폭타가 꼬리를 들어 마츠부사의 다리를 감싸고는 다시 머리를 내려 눈을 감았다. 방안은 비가 내리는 소리를 제외하고는 조용했다. 어차피 자신의 몸은 따뜻한 난로 역할이 가능하니 마츠부사도 따뜻하게 잠들 수 있을 것이다. 안심한 둔타가 빗소리를 들으며 다시 잠으로 빠져들었다.

비가 그치면 이번에는 또 다시 맑은 햇살이 들겠지.


	2. 마츠부사편

붉은 모래와 광활한 대지가 끝없이 펼쳐진 곳에서 태어났어.

.

.

.

사막에서의 삶은 지독하다. 모래먼지로 가득한 모래폭풍이 일면 생활도구가 다 파묻히고 사람들이 죽어빠졌으며, 살아남더라도 폐가 망가져 골골대는 사람들이 많았다. 혹독한 일교차 덕분에 피부는 갈라졌고, 먹을게 그리 많지 않아 이리저리 이동해야했다. 가장 심각한 문제는 물이었다.

그래도 우리 집안은 캐러밴의 분가라 그럭저럭 물 정도는 싸게 얻을 수 있었지만, 그마저도 끊기면 사람들이 마구 죽어나갔다. 사막의 생물은 독이 있어 먹으면 탈이 나거나 심하면 목숨을 잃기도 했다. 푸른 하늘 같은 것은 존재하지 않았다. 시야에 보이는 것이라고는 먼지로 뒤덮혀 붉은 하늘과 끝없이 펼쳐진 모래뿐이었다. 마츠부사는 사막이 지독히도 싫었다. 사막도 싫고, 사막이 부르는 갈증과 메마름도 싫었다. 굶주림도, 가난도 역겨웠다. 순응하며 살아가는 이들은 죽어나갈 뿐이었다.

사람이 살 수 있는 땅이 조금 더 늘어나면 좋을텐데.

아버지는 사람이 살 수 있는 땅이 대부분이라고 하셨지. 비록 추워서 아무것도 자라지 않는 땅도, 지금처럼 메말라 죽음의 땅이 된 땅도 많지만 그보다는 여러 포켓몬과 사람이 어울려 살아가는 땅이 많다고. 벗어날 수만 있으면 많다고 하셨었다. 그러니 밖으로 나가 모두가 안심하고 살 수 있는 땅을 찾으리라. 소년은 결심했다. 살 수 있는 땅을 찾으면 모두 행복할 것이라고 생각했다. 그 생각이 확신으로 변하고, 확신이 무너져 새로운 믿음으로 탄생하는데는 얼마 걸리지 않았다.

.

사막을 걷는 것은 매우 지루하지만 필요한 일이었다. 보통은 폭타를 타지 않으면 이동할 수 없는 곳이지만 집이 가난한 턱에 무언가를 찾으려면 끊임없이 걸어야 했다. 찾는 것은 항상 달랐다. 얼마 없는 물을 찾아. 음식을 찾아. 상인을 찾아. 보통 팔 것이 없는데다 캐러밴은 높은 가격을 책정하는 탓에 치이고 지나가기 마련이었다. 그래도 시도는 해봐야 하지 않겠는가. 달구어진 모래에 물집이 잡힌 발이 쓸렸다. 새 신발을 사야하는데. 마른 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 입안이 바짝 말라있었다.

씹히는 모래를 뱉으며 자갈 사막 지역에 들어섰다. 이 지역은 특히나 골치가 아팠다. 대가족이 이동하는 것이니 조금은 안심이 되었지만, 돌과 모래밖에 없는 황무지는 걸어 이동하기도 힘들었다. 조금 걷는 것만으로도 신발이 걸레짝이 되었다. 마츠부사는 돌에 채여 찢긴 발의 통증을 악물어 참아내었다. 조금만 더 가면, 물이 있으리라.

가도가도 모래밖에 보이지 않았다. 끊임없는 모래와 풍화된 바위, 돌조각과 자갈의 향연. 하루종일 붉은색만 보았다. 분명히 읽은 책에서 나무는 녹색으로 푸르게 빛나고 물은 맑다고 했는데. 겨우 찾아낸 작은 샘물조차도 어른들이 몇모금 마시니 사라져버렸다. 이런 곳의 물은 돌이 섞여 붉고 텁텁하거나 마실 수 없기 마련이었다. 지친 소년이 잠시 무리에서 뒤떨어졌다. 걷고 있다고 생각했는데. 지쳐 걷던 몸은 생각뿐이었다. 바닥에 쓰러진 아이의 눈이 곧 감겼다.

목이 말랐다.

..

.

.

정신을 차렸을때는 모두 사라져 있었다. 일어나 걸으려고 해도 메마른 몸은 생각대로 움직여 주지를 않았다. 곧 밤이 저물 것이었다. 사막의 기온을 잘 아는 마츠부사가 몸을 떨며 근처의 낮은 동굴로 숨어들었다. 동굴로 들어가기 전, 멀리에서 모래의 폭풍이 불어닥치는 것이 보였다. 몸을 내려 굴 속에 웅크려 기대어 떨어지는 습기로 목을 축였다. 이 자갈 사막의 모래 폭풍은 살아남을 가망이 없었다. 동굴을 찾지 못했다면, 분명 죽었겠지. 자갈과 돌조각이 섞인 모래 폭풍은 휘말린 생물의 몸을 갈가리 찢었다. 다시 피로로 눈을 감은 아이가 잠을 청했다.

눈을 깜빡이며 일어나 아직 채 밝지 않은 바깥을 바라보았다. 폭풍이 멎었는지 바깥은 잠잠했고, 더 이상 춥지 않았다. 오그렸던 몸을 뻗고 천천히 바깥으로 나와 걷기 시작했다. 찢어진 발바닥은 그새 약간 아물어 조금은 걸을 만했다. 계속해서 걷던 마츠부사가 발에 채이는 바위를 넘어서려 발을 들었다.

바닥에 보이는 것은 갈기갈기 찢긴 시체였다.

익숙한 옷, 익숙한 광경. 익숙하지 않은 피비린내. 아무래도 가족과 포켓몬은 어제의 폭풍에 전부 휘말려 이곳에 잠든 듯 했다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉은 마츠부사가 약하게 비명을 터트렸다. 뾰족한 돌에 무릎이 부딫혀 피가 흐르고 있었다. 어머니와, 아버지와, 몇 남지 않았던 형제와 같은 색의 피. 함께 지냈던 포켓몬도 기억도 시간도 전부 사막이 앗아갔다. 울 힘조차 남아있지 않은 아이가 약하게 몸을 떨었다. 살아남아서 새 땅을 찾을 수만 있었다면. 모든 것을 앗아가는 황무지가 혐오스러웠고, 황무지를 고쳐나갈 생각도 하지 않던 어른들이 한심했다. 그 무지와 무시가 모든 것을 결국 빼앗아갔다.

한참을 앉아있던 마츠부사는 허기가 밀려오자 비척이며 일어나 다시 걷기 시작했다. 다시 모래 폭풍이 몰아치기 전에 빨리 이 사막에서 나가야 했다. 얼마나 클지는 모르겠지만, 빨리 나가야 살 확률이 조금이라도 높아졌다.

* * *

눈 앞에 펼쳐진 것은 푸르고 푸른 바다였다. 처음 보는 장관에 멍해진 마츠부사가 천천히 물가로 다가가 주저앉아 물을 매만졌다. 비싸고, 항상 없어서 부족했던 물이 이렇게나 많이, 집보다도, 사막의 모래보다도 많이 있었다. 갈증을 달래기 위해 마츠부사가 물을 한모금 머금고는 다시 바로 뱉어내었다. 물은 짰다. 소금이 섞인 물이었다. 소금도, 물도 귀하지만, 둘이 결합되어 있을때는 어디에도 쓸 수가 없었다. 멍해진 마츠부사의 입에서 자그마한 오열이 새어나왔다. 끝없는 사막의 옆에는 쓰지도 못할 바다만이 가득했다. 한참을 떨던 마츠부사의 눈에 자그마한 배 한척이 보였다.

.

.

몇시간 지나지 않아, 자그맣고 푸르른 섬이 보였다. 저 섬은 지도에서 본 적이 있는 섬이었다. 물 건너의 섬에는 먹을 것이 풍부하고, 땅이 비옥해 포켓몬들이 아주 많이 산다고 들었었다. 새로운 길을 발견한 마츠부사의 눈이 작게 빛났다. 최소한 희망은 있었다. 그 섬에서 새로이 밭을 일구고, 살아가면 되는 것이었다. 가족의 몪까지, 죽어가는 이의 몫까지. 그것은 마츠부사의 집안에서 대대로 전해져 내려오는 말이었다. 살아남은 이들은 죽은 이들의 몫까지 살아가야할 의무가 있었다.

섬에 도착한 마츠부사가 본 것은 가라앉는 섬과 포켓몬들의 시체였다. 짜디 짠 바다가 평화롭게 살던 포켓몬을, 그들이 살아가던 섬을, 남아있던 희망을 전부 삼키고 있었다. 조금 품었던 희망은 지독한 절망으로 변해 허기진 뱃속을 우그러뜨렸다. 멍하니 서 있던 마츠부사의 눈에 비척거리며 다가오는 둔타가 보였다. 항상 갖고 싶었고, 보고 싶었지만 팔아야 했던 포켓몬. 쓰러진 둔타를 향해 마츠부사가 달려갔다. 이 녀석마저 죽게 둘 수는 없었다. 주변에 보이는 동굴로 둔타를 밀어넣고 몸을 밀착해 최대한 덥혀주었다. 둔타는 마그마가 식으면 죽는 포켓몬이었다. 부디 자신의 체온으로 이 자그마한 포켓몬이 살아났으면, 하고 진심으로 바라는 턱에 절망도 허기도 전부 잊었다.

조금 시간이 지나자 둔타의 몸이 다시 따뜻해졌다. 안심한 듯이 주둥이와 목을 찬찬히 쓰다듬자 둔타가 꼬물거리며 마츠부사의 손가락을 입에 물고 쪽쪽 빨았다. 어미의 젖이라고 생각하는 것일까. 간지러워 조금 움찔거리니 새끼 포켓몬이 살짝살짝 깨물어왔다. 약하게 비명을 지르며 재빨리 손을 빼자 어느새 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 둔타가 가까이 와 있었다. 비척이며 다시 금방이라도 쓰러질 것 같은 자그마한 포켓몬의 몸을 안아주었다. 정신을 완전히 차린 둔타는 연기를 폭폭 뿜으며 마츠부사의 몸을 덥혀주려는 듯 고물고물 파고들어왔다. 마츠부사가 자신도 모르는 새에 작게 잊었던 웃음을 터트렸다. 이 자그마한, 자신의 몸도 챙길 줄 모르는 포켓몬은 자신을 데워주려 하고 있었다! 그 모습이 다정하기도 하고 따뜻해 목을 꼭 끌어안으니 둔타가 주둥이를 부벼왔다. 마츠부사는 금새 이 자그마한 포켓몬에게 정을 붙였다.

.

비가 조금 그쳐 섬을 함께 거닐었다. 섬은 많이 물에 잠겨있었다. 나무열매가 열린 나무를 보자 잊고 있던 허기가 급속히 밀려와 다리가 후들거렸다. 나무를 향해 손을 뻗는 마츠부사의 무릎을 둔타가 밀어냈다. 의아한 듯이 바라보자, 둔타는 발을 구르더니 나무로 힘껏 돌진해 나무열매 여럿을 퉁겨냈다. 떨어진 나무열매를 보던 둔타의 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 울렸다. 마츠부사의 배에서도 꼬르륵 소리가 울렸다. 마츠부사는 한숨을 쉬었다. 이 작은 포켓몬과 먹이 경쟁을 하고싶지는 않았다. 충분히 양보할 의향은 있었다. 이런저런 생각을 하던 마츠부사의 다리에 나무열매 하나가 도르르 굴러와 부딫혔다. 놀라 크게 떠진 마츠부사의 눈에 나무열매를 조그마한 발굽으로 굴려주는 둔타가 보였다. 그래서는 안되지. 나무열매 하나를 집어 내미니 냄새를 맡던 둔타가 금방 삼키고는 손을 핥아왔다. 다시 웃음이 터져나와 스스로도 놀랐다.

.

시간이 지날수록 힘은 떨어져갔고, 나무열매도 남아있지 않았다. 매일같이 물에 잠기는 섬을 떠날 준비를 했지만 둔타가 따라올 생각을 하지 않았다. 마츠부사는 둔타를 두고 갈 의향이 전혀 없었다. 처음 얻은 친구였고, 자신을 챙겨주는 포켓몬이었다. 이 섬에 잠든 폭타 때문에 그러는 듯 했다. 마츠부사는 결심했다. 이 섬을 떠날 수 없다면, 차라리 함께 잠들자고. 비척이던 몸을 둔타가 밀어 배 위로 넘어졌다. 이해가 가지 않았다. 이 포켓몬은 자신이 약해지는 것을 알고 있는 듯 했다. 하지만 떠나고 싶지 않았다. 함께 있고 싶었다.

약하게 소년을 보던 둔타가 몸을 돌려 어딘가로 향했다. 어미의 곁에 가서 잠들려는 걸까. 더 이상 쫓아갈 기운이 없어 배 밑바닥에 웅크려 몸을 끌어안았다. 이제 완전히 혼자였다. 하지만 강요할 수는 없었다. 가족을 잃은 절망감은, 자신도 잘 아니까.

덜덜 떨던 마츠부사의 얼굴에 침범벅이 된 나무열매 여러개가 우수수 떨어졌다. 침이 묻은 얼굴을 닦아내고 고개를 드니 둔타가 배에 매달려서 버둥거리고 있었다. 함께 갈 수 있었다. 혼자가 아니었다. 버둥거리던 둔타를 끌어올린 마츠부사가 포켓몬을 끌어안고 고개를 목에 묻었다. 끝까지 함께 걸을 것이었다. 그리고, 이 저주받은 바다도, 황폐한 땅도 모두 없애고 사람과 포켓몬이 평화롭게, 그리고 우리가 평화롭게 살아갈 수 있는 땅을 만들 것이라 다짐하며 낑낑대는 포켓몬에게 끊임없이 알아듣지 못할 말을 속삭였다. 모르는 새에 울고 있었다. 안되는데. 수분은 아껴야 하는데. 얼굴에서 떨어지던 눈물은 둔타가 남김없이 핥아주었다. 마치 괜찮다고 말하는 듯한 행동에 더더욱 눈물이 나와 더욱 꽉 끌어안았다.

* * *

.

.

다리에 감기는 따뜻한 감촉에 마츠부사가 눈을 떴다. 수십년이 지났고, 자신과 폭타는 함께 늙어왔다. 진화의 기쁨도, 새로운 땅을 찾은 희열도, 떠나보내는 슬픔도 함께 공유하고 달래며 걸어왔었다. 만족스러운 한숨을 쉰 마츠부사가 손을 뻗어 폭타의 분화구를 살짝 쓸어보았다. 조금만 더 있으면, 함께 살아갈 수 있는 꿈을 이룰 수 있을 것이다. 잠시 미소짓던 마츠부사가 의자에서 내려와 폭타의 몸에 기대어 눈을 감았다.

비가 그치고 해가 비치면, 젖은 땅에서는 새싹이 움트기 마련이었다.

그리고 그 기회는 자신과 폭타, 둘이서 만들 것이었다.


End file.
